VALENTINE
by hanamai ayako
Summary: Saat pesta pernikahan Choi Siwon, Jaejoong mabuk dan bercinta dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal hingga ia hamil. Dalam keluarga Choi ada peraturan bahwa kepala pelayan yang hamil di luar nikah harus menyerahkan anaknya pada keluarga Choi dan meninggalkan rumah Choi setelah melahirkan. Lalu bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mempertahankan calon anaknya? Siapa ayah dari calon anaknya?
1. Chapter 1

REMAKE NOVEL BY PHOEBE

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, dll

Pairing : YunJae, ChunJae, MinJae, SiChul

Warning ! Genderswitch, Typos

Maaf jika kemarin postingannya berantakan. Aku tidak cek lagi karena buru-buru. Jika tidak mendapat review saya tidak tau jika ternyata postingannya sangat berantakan. Saya sudah memperbaikinya. Semoga tidak berantakan lagi.

Semakin lama fanfic TVXQ di FFN semakin sedikit. Semoga dengan ini bisa menambah fanfic YunJae di FFN. Meskipun ini hanya remake novel karena saya sebenarnya tidak pandai menulis cerita. Jika ada saran novel yang bagus boleh kasih tau saya.

Semoga ada yang berkenan membaca dan memberikan review. Selamat membaca ^^

Bab 1  
Mungkin ini adalah waktu terindah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Setelah sekian lama Rumah Choi berduka karena keluarga itu kehilangan penghuni termuda mereka yang merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Choi bernama Kim Kibum, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan penggantinya. Choi Siwon menemukan kembali istrinya yang sudah meninggalkannya dalam diri seorang gadis bernama Kim Heechul. Gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Kim Kibum, segala yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuat Heechul seolah-olah di lahirkan untuk menggantikan Kibum di rumah tersebut. Tapi walau bagaimanapun bagi Kim Jaejoong, Kibum tetaplah sahabat yang tidak bisa di gantikan. Kibum memperlakukan Kim Jaejoong yang hanya seorang pelayan sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Karena itulah Kim Jaejoong sangat bersedih. Mungkin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedih dalam pesta pernikahan yang membuat rumah Choi begitu semarak seperti saat ini.  
Ruang tengah rumah Choi mendadak di sulap sebagai lantai dansa dengan banyak lampu yang membuat suasana berbeda dengan biasanya. Lampu-lampu itu juga memenuhi kebun karena rumah saja sama sekali tidak cukup untuk pesta sebesar ini. Bunyi dentuman kembang api di angkasa semakin membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan untuk itu, Kim Jaejoong hanya termenung melihatnya. Saat ini, perpustakaan rumah yang sepi jauh lebih menarik baginya bila di bandingkan dengan keramaian di luar sana.  
Pendaran cahaya kembang api yang timbul dan menghilang tiba-tiba saja di gantikan oleh cahaya yang terang benderang. Kim Jaejoong menatap ke arah lampu perpustakaan yang menyala tiba-tiba lalu beralih kepada seseorang yang menyalakan lampunya. Gadis itu, Heechul mendekatinya dengan senyum mengembang sambil mendorong troli berisi dua buah gelas Kristal dan sebotol Sampanye dingin. Heechul mendaratkan pinggulnya di lantai, tepat di sebelah Kim Jaejoong dan ikut memandangi jendela yang memperlihatkan kembang api. Kim Jaejoong memandanginya sebentar dan kecewa, Heechul memakai gaun pernikahan Kibum saat menikah dengan Siwon sebelum akhirnya nyawa Kibum di renggut oleh penyakitnya.  
"Nyonya, sedang apa disini?" Kim Jaejoong berujar dengan sopan. Ia sedikit kikuk menghadapi orang yang berwajah mirip dengan sahabatnya tapi sebagai orang asing. Heechul benar-benar mirip dengan Kibum, hanya saja Heechul terlihat lebih dewasa dan gemuk.  
"Kenapa kau memanggilku nyonya? Panggil aku Heechul saja meskipun aku lebih suka di panggil Snow White seperti Suamiku memanggilku!"  
"Snow White? Itu adalah panggilan untuk Kibum di rumah ini. Kau tidak merasa kecewa karena di samakan dengan orang yang sudah tidak ada? Bukankah itu artinya mereka menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang bukan dirimu?"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan?"  
"Tidak, aku hanya heran dengan sikapmu!"  
Heechul tersenyum ringkas. "Kalau kau tidak bersedia memanggilku dengan nama itu, kau boleh memanggilku dengan apa saja selain dengan sebutan terhormat manapun!"  
"Mana boleh aku bersikap tidak sopan dengan memanggilmu sesuka ku!"  
"Bukankah kau sahabat Kibum? Berarti kau juga sahabatku. Kau tidak keberatan menjadi sahabatku, kan? Setelah ini mungkin aku akan sering menghubungimu untuk bertukar cerita!"  
Kim Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyum. Kim Heechul sudah menunjukkan sikap yang sangat persis dengan yang Kibum miliki. "Kau seharusnya berbaur dengan banyak orang diluar sana!"  
"Dan membiarkanmu sendirian disini? Aku rasa, disini bersamamu lebih menyenangkan bila di bandingkan dengan berada di keramaian itu. Kau mau sampanye? Aku membawakannya untukmu."  
"Tapi aku tidak bisa minum-minuman keras!"  
"Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang berpengalaman!"  
Kim Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Ia memang selalu mengesankan kepada banyak orang kalau dirinya adalah orang yang berpengalaman. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kim Jaejoong tidak tau apa-apa. Sejak kecil ia di besarkan di rumah ini, mendapat pendidikan khusus dari keluarga Choi tentang ilmu pengetahuan, cara bersikap dan tata karma. Ia bahkan bukan orang yang tau dengan dunia luar. Aktingnya sudah menipu banyak orang termasuk Kibum semasa hidupnya.  
"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sendirian disini? Pacarmu?" Heechul menyapanya lagi dengan sebuah pertanyaan telak.  
Pacar? Kim Jaejoong tidak pernah memiliki pacar seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki kekasih jika di rumah ini jumlah laki-laki sangat sedikit? Semua laki-laki di rumah ini, usianya jauh di atas Kim Jaejoong, hanya Yihan yang merupakan majikannya yang memiliki usia terdekat dengan Kim Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Yihan. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.  
"Aku hanya merindukan Kibum. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu!"  
Heechul menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan masalah. Kau sahabatnya, tentu saja boleh merindukannya kapanpun yang kau suka."  
"Terimakasih."  
"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?"  
"Aku rasa lebih baik disini. Aku tidak cocok dengan pesta. Seharusnya aku melayani tamu, tapi tuan Choi Minho melarangku melakukan itu."  
"Tentu saja, Siwon bilang kau sudah seperti keluarga di rumah ini." Heechul lalu meraih dua gelas sampanye-nya dan menuangkan cairan berwarna keemasan itu kedalamnya. Selang beberapa saat, Heechul sudah menyodorkan salah satu dari kedua gelasnya kepada Kim Jaejoong.  
Semula Kim Jaejoong merasa ragu, namun dengan berat hati ia meneguk isinya dengan perlahan. Lalu menjadi lebih intens sehingga tanpa disadarinya, ia hampir menghabiskan sebotol sampanye seorang diri. Ia kembali menghabiskan isi gelasnya yang terakhir dan tersenyum kepada Heechul . "Ternyata minuman mahal sangat enak!"  
Kata-katanya itu spontan membuat Heechul tertawa nyaring. "Kau masih mau? Kalau begitu kita keluar saja. Ikutlah berpesta. Kau sudah mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah. Tidak adil kalau kau menyembunyikan keindahannya disini."  
"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan orang-orang penting di luar sana!"  
"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat putus asa sekali? Kau tidak seperti yang orang-orang ceritakan kepadaku. Kau cukup terus berada disampingku sampai kau terbiasa. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengurung diri di dalam sini sendirian. Ayolah!"  
Kim Jaejoong terkikik. Ia dan Heechul tidak henti-hentinya tertawa karena cerita-cerita gadis itu tentang daerah asalnya di Korea. Juga tentang cerita lucu seluruh keluarganya. Heechul bahkan memperkenalkan Kim Jaejoong kepada ibu dan kakaknya sebagai sahabatnya. Gadis itu sudah berhasil mengobati kehilangan Heechul akan Kibum dan sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Siwon memilih Heechul untuk menggantikan Kibum. Mereka bukan hanya mirip secara fisik tapi juga sikap. Tapi Heechul tidak semanja Kibum. Ia lebih dewasa.  
"Kakakku akan kembali ke Tokyo besok pagi. Aku memesan banyak barang untuk di kirimkan kemari. Kau mau? aku akan memintanya mengirimkan apapun yang kau mau!"  
Kim Jaejoong tertawa senang lalu menenggak gelas sampanye yang ke sekian kalinya sampai habis. Kepalanya sudah mulai pusing, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti. Kim Jaejoong menyesal tidak terjun ke pesta sejak awal. Tidak, semua ini berkat Heechul . Jika tidak ada gadis itu, ia tidak yakin akan bisa menikmati pestanya sebaik kali ini.  
"Aku ingin banyak hal!"  
"Kalau begitu katakanlah, aku akan memintanya mencarikan apapun yang kau inginkan."  
"Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Heechul !"  
"Demi sahabatku, apapun akan ku berikan."  
Kim Jaejoong terkikik lalu sesuatu mendesak. Ia memuntahkan kembali minumannya dengan tiba-tiba. Beruntung Kim Jaejoong tidak mengganggu seorangpun. Kim Heechul mengurut punggungnya perlahan dan itu memb uat Kim Jaejoong merasa lebih baik. "Terimakasih."  
"Kau mau ku antarkan ke kamar?"  
"Tidak, aku akan kembali sendirian lewat halaman belakang. Kau pergilah bersama suamimu. Dia pasti sangat ingin bersamamu!" Kim Jaejoong bergumam lemah sambil mendorong tubuh Heechul untuk menjauh darinya. "Pergilah!"  
"Kau yakin kalau dirimu tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian..."  
"Pergilah. Aku sangat hapal dengan rumah ini, bahkan di saat aku tidur. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir."  
"Kau yakin?"  
"Ya, sana pergilah..."  
"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jika terjadi sesuatu berteriaklah. Buat keributan dan aku akan tau kalau itu darimu!" Heechul terkikik lalu beranjak setelah melambaikan tangan kembali masuk ke keramaian pesta menyusul Siwon, suaminya.  
Kim Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya sejenak. Ia merasa sangat pusing dan mengantuk. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Kim Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tenggelam di ketemaraman halaman belakang. Gegap gempita pesta masih saja terdengar nyaring seolah-olah tidak akan pernah berakhir. Mungkin semua orang akan berpesta sampai pagi. Kim Jaejoong menghembuskan sebuah senyum dan merasakan kepalanya sakit lagi. Ia mengusahakan langkahnya untuk melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa segera berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang. Sayangnya pandangan Kim Jaejoong begitu kabur sehingga tidak bisa menangkap seperti apa wajah orang yang berada di hadapanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Tapi sebuah ciuman panas mengejutkannya.  
Tubuh Kim Jaejoong bergetar hebat, ia memang mabuk, tapi dirinya sangat bisa merasakan setiap getarang yang sampai di sekujur tubuhnya. Orang itu menciumnya, entah siapa. Dan Kim Jaejoong sangat menikmatinya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan gegap gempita lagi. Yang di ketahuinya, tubuhnya bersandar ke tembok dan tersembunyi apik oleh tanaman rambat yang menyusuri tembok rumah Choi. Ciuman yang di dapatanya berpindah ke leher dan Kim Jaejoong mulai mendengar desahan dari mulutnya saat tubuhnya di sentuh. Laki-laki itu mengangkat se belah kakinya, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menyent uh daerah sensitifnya dengan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian Kim Jaejoong mendengarkan teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia merasakan sakit menyerangnya. Ada sesuatu yang keras masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui bagian yang berada di pangkal paha.  
Apa ini? Perih sekali... Fikirnya. Airmatanya merembes setiap kali ia merasakan gesekan kasar di daerah penting tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan. Kim Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tidak bisa melawan sama sekali dan perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa menikmatinya. Kedua lengannya merangkul orang yang tengah menyetubuhinya dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak ingin terjatuh, tidak ingin terlepas, ini pertama kalinya Kim Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa seumur hidupnya.


	2. Chapter 2

REMAKE NOVEL BY PHOEBE

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, dll

Pairing : YunJae, ChunJae, MinJae, SiChul

Warning ! Genderswitch, Typos

Semakin lama fanfic TVXQ di FFN semakin sedikit. Semoga dengan ini bisa menambah fanfic YunJae di FFN. Meskipun ini hanya remake novel karena saya sebenarnya tidak pandai menulis cerita. Jika ada saran novel yang bagus boleh kasih tau saya.

Semoga ada yang berkenan membaca dan memberikan review. Selamat membaca ^^

Bab 2  
"Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh?" Yoochun menepuk bahu  
Yunho saudaranya sambil terus menyodorkan Handycam untuk merekam pesta. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengajak Yunho bicara karena mungkin Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menikmati pestanya.  
Yoochun tau kalau Yunho sangat menderita karena baru saja patah hati. Masalah klise, tapi menjadi neraka bagi pria itu karena wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang di sukainya setelah Yunho merubah fikirannya dari tidak menikah seumur hidupnya menjadi salah seorang yang terus memimpikan pernikahan. Sayangnya, setelah pemikirannya tentang pernikahan berubah, Gadis itu malah memilih orang yang baru di kenalnya untuk menikah dan saat ini, Yunho harus berusaha keras untuk menikmati pestanya. Ia tidak bisa. Yunho malah mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada wine dan dia sudah hampir mabuk. Kim Heechul seharusnya bukan sepupunya. Seharusnya Kim Heechul adalah orang lain yang bisa di nikahinya di saat Yunho menginginkannya. Tapi hubungan persaudaraan sudah menghalang-halangi cintanya. Yunho menuang Wine lagi untuk memenuhi gelasnya yang sudah kosong, lalu meminumnya dan menuang lagi lalu meminumnya lagi, terus berulang-ulang.  
"Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku?" Yoochun menggeram.  
Yunho menghentikan ucapannya lalu memandang Yoochun heran. "Apanya yang aneh?"  
"Pelayan di rumah ini, kau lihat mereka?"  
"Tidak ada yang aneh!"  
"Ada. Mereka semua cantik-cantik!" Lalu Yoochun tertawa dengan segala leluconnya. "Aku serius, mereka bahkan terlihat seperti nona besar di rumah ini. Kulit mereka halus dan semuanya bertubuh indah."  
"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan itu! Aku juga tidak bisa membedakan yang mana pelayan dan yang mana yang bukan. Semua orang di pesta menggunakan gaun!"  
"Gaun biru gelap. Semua pelayan menggunakan gaun berwarna biru gelap, yang rambutnya di gulung ke belakang adalah pelayan. Choi Minho yang memberi tahuku!"  
"Aku tidak perduli!"  
"Sebaiknya kau perduli." Yoochun menggeram lagi. Ia memandangi Yunho dengan perasaan iba. Yoochun tau betul bagaimana perasaan kakaknya terhadap Heechul. Semenjak gadis itu berubah, Yunho selalu memperhatikannya. Sayangnya, Yunho tidak bisa memperhatikan Heechul sesukanya karena terhalang oleh Changmin, kakak laki-laki Heechul. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho lagi lalu berbicara di dekat telinganya. "Mereka tidak kalah cantik dengan Heechul. Kau bisa merayu salah seorang dari mereka dan membawanya ke kamarmu malam ini. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terus bersedih."  
"Aku tidak bersedih Yoochun! Aku menikmati pestanya."  
"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku. Rayulah salah seorang wanita di pesta ini seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu sebelum jatuh cinta pada Heechul."  
"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Heechul! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu terus?"  
Cih. Yoochun berdesis kesal. Yunho masih saja terus berusaha untuk mengingkari kenyataan. "Kalau begitu buktikan!"  
"Baik. Aku akan mencari wanita tercantik di pesta ini untukmu!" Yunho bergumam kesal sambil beranjak untuk berkeliling mencari wanita yang di katakannya. Sayangnya  
menurutnya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa di bandingkan dengan Heechul. Heechul sangat cantik dan ceria. Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa di bandingkan dengannya? Yunho mengeluh, hatinya tidak ingin untuk mencari wanita lain, matanya mencari-cari dimana Heechul berada dan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti kehendak hatinya. Yunho tertegun saat menemukannya. Heechul terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun pernikahan sederhananya. Ia sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang memakai gaun biru. Seorang pelayan? Ciri-cirinya persis dengan yang Yoochun ungkapkan tadi dan Yoochun benar, ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pelayan. Yunho mendekati mereka, ia ingin mengobrol dengan Heechul. Sayangnya sebelum Yunho sempat menyapanya, ia sudah mendengarkan hal yang mengecewakan, pelayan itu memaksa Heechul untuk menemani Siwon, suami yang baru saja di nikahinya. Pelayan itu membuatnya kecewa.  
Seharusnya kau tidak beranjak secepat ini, Heechul. Aku belum menyapamu! Yunho membatin. Melihat Heechul menyongsong Siwon lalu menggenggam tangan suaminya membuat hati Yunho meneteskan darah. Ia kembali menoleh kepada pelayan itu dengan perasaan kesal dan benci. Kenapa harus ada permintaan konyol dari mulut pelayan itu? Dia sudah membuat Yunho gagal untuk berbicara dengan Heechul. Perasaannya semakin luka. Kau harus menggantikan Heechul untukku!  
Gadis pelayan itu bangkit dengan langkah sempoyongan  
menuju pekarangan sepi di halaman belakang. Ia kelihatannya  
sangat mabuk. Dengan tangkas Yunho segera melangkah untuk  
mengikutinya hingga ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendahului  
gadis itu di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Gadis itu menabraknya, lalu  
menunduk penuh rasa bersalah dan mengucapkan sesuatu.  
"Maafkan saya, tuan! Saya tidak sengaja, sungguh. Maafkan saya!"  
Kata-kata itu terus di ucapkannya berulang kali. Yunho meneliti setiap inci tubuhnya yang di terangi cahaya lampu dari jendela  
rumah yang menerpanya. Gadis itu tepat berdiri di tengah satu-satunya wilayah terang di halaman belakang. Gaun biru yang sangat gelap itu membuat kulitnya tampak terang. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan tebal yang terlepas dari gulungannya saat menabrak Yunho tadi. Sekarang dengan rambut terurai seperti itu, Yunho tidak bisa memungkiri kalau gadis itu tampak sangat menggoda dengan wajah halus dan bibir yang penuh, mengundang Yunho untuk menciumnya.  
Yunho merangkul tubuhnya seketika, memegangi lehernya dan mencium bibirnya. Terasa sangat hangat. Ia merasa di rasuki oleh sesuatu sehingga cumbuannya semakin panas dan terus mendaki hingga Yunho mendidih. Ia sudah mulai menginginkan gadis itu sepenuhnya. Masih dengan tanpa suara, Yunho memegangi lengan gadis itu kuat-kuat dan menyeretnya kesebuah dinding rumah berbentuk ceruk dan di tutupi tanaman rambat. Cahaya remang-remang milik bulan purnama membuat suasana semakin menggila. Yunho mencumbunya lagi, lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Ia berpindah keleher dan menghisapnya beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Yunho mendengar desahan kenikmatan dari mulut gadis itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh yang lain. Payudaranya, sangat kenyal membuat Yunho bertahan lama untuk meremasnya hingga ia mulai merasa meledak dan memutuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya secepat mungkin. Yunho berusaha keras untuk mengatur posisi yang mengutungkannya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya lalu segera menyatukan dirinya dan gadis itu dengan segera. Sesuatu hal yang tidak di sangka-sangka membuat Yunho gamang. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan dan ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu lagi di bawah cahaya purnama. Masih cantik, masih menggairahkan tapi.  
Astaga, dia masih perawan? Yunho menyesal. Sangat menyesal melakukan ini kepada gadis pelayan itu. Tapi bukankah ia sedang berusaha menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pengganti Heechul? Dia tidak perduli. Yunho melanjutkan hasratnya, terus memacu hingga ia  
terpuaskan, tidak hanya sekali, tidak juga cukup dengan satu kali klimaks di satu posisi. Ia sudah membuat gadis itu berbaring di atas rumput dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan Yunho masih berusaha menikmatinya. Dia tau kalau dirinya mulai menggila. Mulai kejam, mulai jahat...  
Sebuah lenguhan panjang membuat Yunho menghela nafas lega. Ia sudah memuaskan hasratnya kepada gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah membuat Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh gadis pelayan itu dan merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Yunho memejamkan matanya untuk membayangkan Heechul, tapi dia tidak bisa. Isi otaknya sudah berganti dengan wajah gadis ini, segala ekspresinya, suara desahannya, rintihan, bahkan teriakan, juga kata maafnya. Yunho ,menghela nafas dan membuka matanya lalu memandangi gadis itu sekali lagi. Ia menatap wajahnya dalam lalu menyeka sejumput rambut yang melekat di wajah gadis itu karena keringat. Gadis itu pasti juga merasa sangat lelah.  
"Kau hebat. Aku sudah percaya sekarang!"  
Yunho berdelik saat mendengar suara Yoochun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata Yoochun berdiri di tempat yang agak tersembunyi dan sudah merekam segalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merekam semua ini?"  
"Ini hanya untuk koleksi pribadiku! Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri, jangan takut! Sekarang ayo menjauh darinya. Sudah hampir pagi dan orang-orang bisa saja datang kemari!"  
"Lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disini dalam keadaan yang seperti itu?"  
"Lalu kau ingin membawanya kekamar? Di kamar kita juga ada Changmin. Bukankah dia masih perawan? Dia berteriak tadi." "Kau merekam semuanya dari awal?"  
"Bukan itu yang perlu di bahas. Masalahnya, kau sudah salah memilih wanita. Dia bernama Jaejoong, kau tau siapa dia?"  
"Dia pelayan, dia menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang pelayan wanita lain gunakan!"  
"Ya, tapi dia adalah satu-satunya dari enam orang pelayan muda di rumah ini yang di perlakukan seperti keluarga oleh keluarga besar Choi. Choi Seung Hyun, pewaris tunggal seluruh harta Choi bahkan menganggap gadis ini sebagai pengganti adiknya Kibum yang sudah meninggal dunia-istri Siwon sebelum Heechul- dan kau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika gadis ini menuntutmu? Kau beruntung karena dia dalam keadaan mabuk dan bisa saja dia tidak mengingatmu. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatmu bersamanya selain aku, kau harus pergi sekarang juga. Kau beruntung punya adik sepertiku!"  
Yunho memijat kepalanya bingung. Disatu sisi ia sangat berterima kasih kepada gadis itu karena sudah membuatnya melupakan Heechul untuk sementara, di sisi lain ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih itu secara langsung dan harus meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti sekarang. Yoochun benar, Yunho tidak mungkin bisa membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya. Ia bisa mati karena ini dan mustahil bagi Yunho untuk menikah dengan seorang pelayan jika gadis itu menuntutnya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segala perbuatannya. Yunho mendesah galau. "Biarkan aku memindahkannya ke tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja disini!"


	3. Chapter 3

**REMAKE NOVEL BY PHOEBE**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, dll

Pairing : YunJae, ChunJae, MinJae, SiChul

Warning ! Genderswitch, Typos

Semakin lama fanfic TVXQ di FFN semakin sedikit. Semoga dengan ini bisa menambah fanfic YunJae di FFN. Meskipun ini hanya remake novel karena saya sebenarnya tidak pandai menulis cerita. Jika ada saran novel yang bagus boleh kasih tau saya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review dan favorit sebelumnya. Seperti permintaan, saya update kilat.

Special thanks for : Ai Rin Lee, Joongie, Guest 1, Guest 2, Litlepanpan, Mandakyumin dan Sakuranatsu90

Semoga ada yang berkenan membaca dan memberikan review. Selamat membaca ^^

Bab 3

Jaejoong terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang sangat pusing. Ia tau kalau ini semua di akibatkan oleh dirinya yang terlalu banyak minum. Jika saja dia tidak menuruti nafsunya untuk meminum sampanye sebanyak yang dia bisa pada pesta tadi malam, Jaejoong meyakinkan kalau dirinya sudah bangun lebih pagi dari pada yang di lakukannya hari ini. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih belum terlambat untuknya menyiapkan sarapan seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah ini. Ia yakin, meskipun dirinya tidak ada, pelayan lain sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, meskipun begitu Jaejoong masih tidak yakin jika ia tidak mengawasi semuanya sendiri.

Bunyi pintu di ketuk dengan sangat teratur membuat Jaejoong menatap pintu dengan dahi berkerut. Tapi begitu mendengar suar yang mengiringi ketukan pintu itu, kerutan di dahinya mulai sirna. Heechul memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara yang agak berbisik. Mungkin Heechul masih kurang nyaman untuk berteriak-teriak di rumah ini. Dengan bermalas-malasan Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyadari bahawa dirinya masih mengenakan gaun pesta semalam. Bagian bawah perutnya sedikit sakit sehingga Jaejoong mengerenyit. Tapi ia masih berusaha untuk mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Heechul bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat cemas. "Bolehkah aku masuk ke kamarmu?" Jaejoong memandanginya sejenak lalu mengangguk. Dengan tangkas Heechul masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mengambil posisi di atas ranjang. Jaejoong segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan mengikuti Heechul mengambil posisi disana.  
"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Heechul mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata penuh selidik. "Apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku menemukanmu di halaman belakang berbaring di atas rumput dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu? Kau terjatuh? Atau."  
"Aku tidak yakin." Jaejoong memotong. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Yang ku ingat." Jaejoong terdiam lama. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apaa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam dan ia tidak berhasil mengingat apa-apa selain. "Sebuah ciuman?" Ciuman?  
"Entahlah, Ada seseorang yang menciumku disana. Tapi aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya." "Hanya itu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"  
"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau masih bersedia memperdulikanku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Sedang apa kau di halaman belakang? Kenapa bisa sampai disana?"  
"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa kesana. Aku mendengar sesuatu malam tadi sehingga aku berfikir untuk menyelidikinya. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"  
"Hentikanlah, sikap khawatirmu sangat berlebihan. Kau mengingatkanku pada Kibum!"  
Heechul menyeringai mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tentangnya. Tapi Heechul yakin ia mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ia mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamarnya di lantai dua saat Heechul berusaha membuka jendela kamar pengantinnya. Karena itu Heechul sangat khawatir pada Jaejoong karena setelah ia menyelidikinya, Heechul menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia segera memanggil suaminya malam itu dan Yunho-pun membantu Heechul memindahkan Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Ia sangat tenang karena tidak terjadi satu hal-pun yang menakutkan kepada gadis itu.  
"Maaf Heechul, kau bisa keluar? Bukan maksudku mengusirmu tapi aku masih harus menyiapkan sarapan dan."  
"Ya, aku mengerti."Jawab Heechul sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari kamar pelayan utama itu sekali lagi ia menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"  
"Sejauh ingatanku, semuanya baik-baik saja."  
"Kalau begitu katakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, mengerti?"  
Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Apakah aku harus membereskan kamarmu setelah sarapan?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**REMAKE NOVEL BY PHOEBE**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, dll

Pairing : YunJae, ChunJae, MinJae, SiChul

Warning ! Genderswitch, Typos

Semakin lama fanfic TVXQ di FFN semakin sedikit. Semoga dengan ini bisa menambah fanfic YunJae di FFN. Meskipun ini hanya remake novel karena saya sebenarnya tidak pandai menulis cerita. Jika ada saran novel yang bagus boleh kasih tau saya.

Maaf seharusnya bab 4 saya update kemarin malam karena bab 3 sangat sedikit tapi karena mendapat kabar ada masalah dengan tiket Tohoshinki Tokyo Dome saya, saya tidak bisa update. Akhirnya saya baru bisa update sekarang.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review dan favorit sebelumnya. Ditunggu reviewnya agar saya semangat untuk segera posting bab baru

Selamat membaca ^^

Bab 4  
Aku sudah mengatakan kepada kakakku untuk tinggal.  
Tapi dia berkeras untuk ke Tokyo. Aku rasa ada seseorang disana sehingga Changmin selalu ingin kembali ke Tokyo. Kau tau? Tingkahnya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta!"  
Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul tentang Changmin, kakaknya. Ia bisa mengingat saat Heechul memperkenalkan Jaejoong dengan Changmin dan Jaejoong sempat terperangah. Changmin sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, mantan suami Taemin sebelum ia menikah dengan Minho. Tapi mereka bukan orang yang sama. Changmin lebih angkuh dan terlihat kurang bersahabat sedangkan mendiang Kyuhyun sangat ramah dan baik hati. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa mereka memiliki kemiripan itu. "Dia mirip seseorang yang ku kenal."  
"Kyuhyun?" Heechul bertanya nyaring. "Banyak orang yang mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun itu siapa? Kau punya fotonya? Apa benar dia mirip dengan kakakku?"  
"Ya, hanya saja tubuh Kyuhyun lebih jangkung. Dia adalah mantan suami Taemin, anak sulung di keluarga ini. Semenjak mereka berpisah, Taemin menyembunyikan semua foto-foto Kyuhyun di suatu tempat dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Tapi kakakmu sangat menyeramkan, kau tau? Sepertinya kakamu perlu mengambil kelas di akademi tertawa Eropa."  
Heechul tertawa geli. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong tentang hal itu. "Dia memang terlahir sebagai orang yang galak dan sombong. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ah, ya! Kau tau Yoochun yang tinggal di kamar sebrang?" "Sepupumu?"  
"Ya, dia mungkin akan tinggal disini. Minho menawarkannya sebuah posisi di kantornya. Ku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya. Dia adalah penghuni lain di rumah ini yang harus kau layani dengan baik. Jadi bersabarlah dengan sikapnya..."  
"Aku mengerti!"  
"Jaejoong, bagaimana anggapanmu tentangku?" "Teman. Bukankah semalam kau mengatakan itu." "Ya, aku bisa tenang jika begitu. Tapi hari ini kau terlihat agak pendiam."  
Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Mungkin karena aku datang bulan. Pagi tadi sewaktu mandi aku menyadarinya dan ternyata gaunku juga terkontaminasi noda darah. Aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat apakah aku sedang datang bulan atau tidak." Lalu ia berdiri dengan rapi setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. "Sekarang bolehkah aku ke bawah? Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa buah pekerjaan lagi sebelum memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu!"  
"Tapi kau benar-benar akan kemari setelah semua pekerjaanmu selesai?"  
"Tentu saja. Selagi Kibum masih hidup, aku selalu melakukan hal itu."  
"Baiklah, cepatlah kembali kemari!"  
"Nikmati saja peranmu sebagai seorang istri sebelum bermain-main denganku! Harusnya kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama suamimu!" Jaejoong menggerutu sambil melangkah menuju keluar rumah. Ia meninggalkan Heechul seorang diri dan berjalan mendekati tangga. Tubuhnya memang terasa sangat lelah, seharusnya Jaejoong lebih banyak istirahat.  
"Jaejoong!"  
Suara lantang itu memanggil namanya. Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan melihat Yoochun melambaikan tangannya dari pintu kamarnya.  
"Itu namamu, kan?" lanjut Yoochun.  
Jaejoong mengagguk.  
"Kau kepala pelayan disini, kan?"  
"Ya, Tuan muda!"  
"Kemarilah, aku ingin protes dengan pelayanan di rumah ini!"  
Jaejoong berbalik lalu mendekati Yoochun dengan langkah kaki yang berketuk-ketuk teratur. Ia berdiri dengan tegap saat sudah berada di hadapan Yoochun dan bergumam dengan suara yang berat. "Protes mengenai apa, Tuan muda?"  
"Kau bisa melihat jam tanganmu, kan? Ini sudah hampir siang. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorang pelayanpun yang masuk untuk membersihkan kamarku?"  
"Pelayan muda di rumah ini tidak akan berani membersihkan kamar jika masih ada penghuninya. Mereka akan bergerak setelah anda keluar dari dalam kamar anda. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan anda melihat kamar anda di bersihkan dan ikut menikmati debu yang kotor."  
"Aku juga tidak suka meninggalkan pelayan di kamarku seorang diri tapa pengawasan. Bagaimana jika mereka menyentuh barang pribadiku? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka jika barang-barang milikku di pindahkan tanpa izin."  
"Maaf, Tuan muda. Kami tidak tau mengenai itu."  
"Ya, sekarang kau sudah tau, kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini?"  
Jaejoong melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan ruangan, tidak ada seorang pelayanpun di lantai atas. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya para pelayan yang bertugas menunggui Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi mereka meninggalkan kamar Yoochun terlewati begitu saja? "Aku akan memanggilkan seorang pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarmu."  
"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?"  
"Ya?"  
"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membersihkan kamarku sekarang? Apakah karena kau seorang kepala pelayan jadi kau tidak lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi jika kau harus memanggil pelayan untukku. Itu akan sangat membuang-buang waktu. Aku harus mengantarkan kakakku ke Bandara sebelum makan siang."  
"Baiklah," Jaejoong mendesis. "Sekarang bolehkah aku memulainya?"  
Yoochun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu masuk ke kamar Yoochun dan Yoochun segera menutup pintu. Ia memulai dari ranjang. Jaejoong memunguti satu persatu bantal yang berserakan di ranjang dengan sangat hati-hati dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan cukup bertenaga. Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Jaejoong sangat tangkas dalam mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga.  
"Katakan padaku, berapa usiamu?" Yoochun bergumam pelan. Tapi ia tau kalau Jaejoong mendengarnya. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Yoochun sejenak, mungkin karena Yoochun menanyakan hal yang sangat sensitif. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya.  
"Aku hanya lebih tua tiga tahun di bandingkan dengan Sepupumu."  
"Heechul? Berarti usiamu dua puluh tiga tahun?"  
"Ya, tapi sebentar lagi akan dua puluh empat." Jaejoong membungkuk untuk membuka sepatu high heelsnya dan mulai merangkak di atas ranjang.  
Jantung Yoochun berdegub tiba-tiba. Betapa ia tergoda melihat Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu. Seharusnya hal itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi Yoochun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ingatan tentang apa yang di lihatnya semalam menyerang. Saat merekam tindakan Seth kepada Jaejoong tadi malam, Yoochun juga sangat tergoda mendengar rintihannya. Sekarang, gadis yang menggoda hasratnya semalam merangkak di atas ranjangnya dengan sikap yang sangat mempengaruhinya. Yoochun menelan ludahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengalihkan pandangannya ta pi Yoochun tidak bisa. Ia duduk di atas sofa dengan lebih t enang dan menyilangkan kedua belah tangannya di de pan dada sambil terus memandangi semua sikap Jaejoong yang membersihkan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin Dal iah mengira apa yang ada di fikirannya. Ia harus segera bicara, Diam bisa saja membuat Jaejoong mencurigainya. Tapi mengatakan hal seperti apa? Otaknya lumpuh.  
"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal disini?" Jaejoong bersuara tanpa memandangnya. Gadis itu masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sikap yang cepat.  
Yoochun bersyukur dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tidak pendiam. Dia cukup crewet untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu hal mengganjal di hatinya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Tergantung kontrak kerjaku dengan Minho. Mungkin dua tahun? Kau sendiri, bagaimana mungkin bisa jadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini dalam usia muda? Biasanya kepala pelayan adalah orang yang di tuakan."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa mengira kalau aku adalah kepala pelayan, Tuan muda?"  
"Karena kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti pelayan lainnya. Kau terlihat lebih bebas di bandingkan dengan teman-temanmu."  
"Aku di lahirkan untuk itu, di besarkan dan di didik sebagai pelayan di rumah ini untuk menggantikan Leeteuk, kepala pelayan yang lama. Seharusnya aku menggantikannya setelah usia pensiunnya tiba. Saat itu usiaku harusnya tiga puluh lima tahun. Tapi sayangnya Leeteuk meninggal lebih dulu sehingga aku harus menggantikannya lebih cepat." Jaejoong kemudian mendekat ke meja telpon dan menekan beberapa nomor tanpa mengangkat telponnya sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat sopan menyapa dan Jaejoong berujar tegas. "Panggilkan Junsu. Katakan padanya kalau aku butuh Vacum cleaner di kamar tamu lantai atas, bawakan juga selimut yang baru!" Dan Jaejoong segera mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain lagi setelah memutuskan  
sambungan telepon. Ia membuka tirai yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat dan memadamkan pendingin ruangan. Sejenak kemudian kamar sudah k embali terang benderang saat Jaejoong membuka lebar j endela kamar sehingga pemandangan di halaman bela kang terlihat jelas.  
"Siapa Junsu?" Yoochun bergumam pelan.  
Jaejoong berdiri tegak dan memandangnya. "Dia calon kepala pelayan yang baru. Begitu aku menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan, aku harus mencari calon yang bisa menggantikanku jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kelak. Itu sudah aturannya." Dan bunyi pintu di ketuk menyela obrolan mereka. Jaejoong segera melangkah dan membukakan pintu lalu memerintahka n gadis kecil bernama Junsu itu untuk masuk. Usia ga dis itu mungkin masih dua atau tiga belas tahun, tapi te rlihat sama tangkasnya dengan Jaejoong.  
Yoochun harus kecewa kali ini karena ia tidak merasa bebas lagi berbincang-bincang dengan Jaejoong. Saat ini, ada dua orang wanita yang membersihkan kamarnya dan Yoochun hanya bisa menyimak setiap perintah yang Jaejoong ucapkan untuk Junsu, termasuk mengganti selimut di atas ranjang. Yoochun menghela nafas berat saat semua pekerjaan selesai dengan cepat. Junsu segera keluar setelah permisi dengan sikap yang lemah lembut sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri di dalam kamar Yoochun untuk kembali menutup jendela dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Setelah yakin semua pekerjaannya selesai, Jaejoong sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.  
"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Tuan Muda. Sekarang aku permisi dulu."  
"Biarkan aku menilai pekerjaanmu dulu!"  
Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Ia membiarkan Yoochun meneliti setiap inci kamarnya dengan sangat teliti lalu menoleh kepada Jaejoong dengan wajah puas. Jaejoong tau kalau pekerjaannya sangat sempurna. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kecerobohan untuk  
yang satu ini. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga adalah keahliannya dan itu tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. "Bagaimana tuan muda?"  
Yoochun berdehem lalu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. "Sempurna." "Terimakasih."  
"Aku harap kau turun tangan langsung untuk merapikan kamarku setiap pagi seperti hari ini. Aku tidak bisa percaya kepada pelayan yang lain."  
"Bukan masalah."  
Yoochun tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat menarik, terlalu memikat. Apakah karena kejadian semalam? Bukankah semalam Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadarkan diri. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat baik seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yoochun tau hal itu di sebabkan karena semalam Jaejoong sangat mabuk. Ia menghela nafas tak percaya pada perasaan dan apapun yang di fikirkannya sekarang tentang Jaejoong. Benarkah Jaejoong baik-baik saja seperti kelihatannya?  
"Kau baik-baik saja?"  
Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Maksud anda?" "Wajahmu terlihat pucat!"  
"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir!"

TBC


End file.
